thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 7
The 'seventh season '''of Sodor Adventures is set to air in 2016, or 2017. Episodes # Young and Old - Edward teaches Percy on his branch line after Percy nearly collides with the express. #Toby's Snowplough - After Toby’s snowplough breaks, he has to use his cowcatchers to clear the tracks for some workmen, and Mavis. # Love for the Sea - Duck discovers Salty’s love for the sea, and the two hit it off, despite Oliver's protests. # Salty and the Small Engines - While working on the Little Western, Salty meets the Arlesdale Railway engines, though the introduction isn't as expected. # Dual Gauge - Samson has a hard time remembering that the tracks at the Blue Mountain Quarry and Ulfstead Castle are dual gauged. # Bertram’s Expedition - Bertram finds more mysteries on the Skarloey Railway with Mrs. Billington. # Byron Gets it Right - Algy ignores Byron’s advice about safety. # Ryan and the Trucks - Ryan wants to be the trucks’ friends. # Skarloey the Leader - Skarloey starts to question his leadership skills when Max and Monty arrive at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # Shady Business - Derek wants some shade like Diesel. # Master of the Railway - 'Arry and Bert think Hiro doesn't deserve his title. # What’s the Point? - Henry doesn’t see the point of trap points. # Doing it Right - Fergus breaks a rule and starts to feel sorry for himself. # Ambitions - The narrow gauge engines get annoyed when Freddie is overly competitive. # Hank and the Flying Kipper - Hank takes the Flying Kipper but gets overconfident. # Trucks for Scrap - BoCo has to deliver “The Scrap” to Crocks Scrap Yard. # Porter the Perfectionist - Porter starts to nitpick everything that anyone does wrong. # Blinded - Whiff breaks his glasses in a crash. # Mavis and Thumper - Thumper goes to the Ffarquhar Quarry. # Logan's Triumph - Hector assists Logan when he has to make an urgent coal delivery to Crovan’s Gate. # Brothers and Cousins - Spencer gets jealous when Flying Scotsman says he’s Gordon’s brother. # The Blaze of the Arlesdale Railway - A blaze sweeps across the Arlesdale Railway. # Clashing Views - Stafford gets annoyed when Philip unintentionally annoys him and the other engines. # Two-Faced - Norman is horrified by the two-faced Culdee Fell engines. # George and the Brakevans - After hearing Mavis complain about brakevans, George decides to pull a little prank, though it turns out his sense of humor is destructive. # Thomas and Toad - Toad gets to be Thomas' brakevan for a day after the incident with George unfolds. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Fergus * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Ryan * Skiff * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Derek * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Stafford * Philip * Winston * Reg * Skarloey * Bertram * Freddie * Rex * Mike * Bert * Frank * Culdee * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Victoria * Hector * Jerome and Judy * Bertie * Terence * George * Algy * Cranky * Thumper * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Byron * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * Ms. Jenny * Mrs. Billington * Neville ''(does not speak) * Jock (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Sam (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (cameo) * Elsie (cameo) * Billy (mentioned) * Sailor John (mentioned) The rest of the Skarloey Railway and the rest of the Pack are likely to appear. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Seasons Category:Future Releases